ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
MutantVerse
The MutantVerse is a cinematic universe based on X-Men stories and populated by humans and mutants, and where all the people between human and mutants have an eternal life because created by a pharmaceutical company, without they are not invincible. Films #X-Men (2013) #X-Men: Vengeance (2014) #X-Men: Brotherhood (2015) #X-Men: Extinction (2016) #X-Men: Apocalypse (2017) Cast Heroes *X-Men **James McAvoy as Professor X (Charles Xavier; born in 1979) - Leader of the X-Men. **Tom Holland as Wolverine/Logan (James Howlett; born in 1997) - Chalres Xavier's friend and disiciple. **Michael Fassbender as Magneto (Max Eisenhardt; born in 1977) - X-Men's long time enemy turned member. **Jennifer Lawrence as Mystique (Raven Darkholme; born in 1990) - Charles Xavier's adopted sister. **Nicholas Hoult as Beast (Henry McCoy; born in 1989) **Sophie Turner as Jean Grey (born in 1996) - James Howlett's girlfriend. **Tye Sheridan as Cyclops (Scott Summers; born in 1997) **Anna Paquin as Rogue (Marie; born in 1982) **Shawn Ashmore as Iceman (Robert Drake; born in 1982) **Alexandra Shipp as Storm (Ororo Munroe; born in 1991) **Daniel Cudmore as Colossus (Piotr Rasputin; born in 1986) **Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Quicksilver (Peter Maximoff; born in 1990) - Wanda Maximoff's brother. **Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff; born in 1990) - Peter Maximoff's sister. **Nicola Peltz as Shadowcat (Katherine Pryde; born in 1987) **Lucas Till as Havok (Alexander Summers; born in 1990) - Scott Summers' older brother. **January Jones as Emma Frost (born in 1978) **Liam Hemsworth as Gambit (Remy LeBeau; born in 1991) **Kodi Smith-McPhee as Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner; born in 1997) **Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool (Wade Wilson; born in 1976) **Ben Hardy as Angel (Warren Worthington III; born in 1991) **Olivia Munn as Psylocke (Elizabeth Braddock; born in 1980) **Dafne Keen as X-23 (Laura Kinney; born in 2005) - James Howlett's sister. **Amber Heard as Magik (Illyana Rasputin; born in 1986) **Natalie Dromer as Dazzler (Alison Blaire; born in 1982) **Lynn Collins as Silverfox (born in 1977) - James Howlett's history teacher. **Stephen Merchant as Caliban (born in 1974) *X-Men's allies **Rose Byrne as Moira McTaggert (born in 1979) - Trusted and X-Men's long time ally. **Josh Duhamel as William Lennox (born in 1975) **Tyrese Gibson as Robert Epps (born in 1978) **John Turturro as Seymour Simmons (born in 1960) **Morenna Baccarin as Vanessa Carlysle (born in 1979) - Wade Wilson's girlfriend. **Stanely Tucci as Joshua Joyce (born in 1960) *Villains **Liev Schreiber as Sabretooth (Victor Creed; born in 1970) - James Howlett's uncle. **Jamie Bell as Toad (Mortimer Toynbee; born in 1986) **Josh Helman as William Stryker (born in 1986) **Peter Dinklage as Bolivar Trask (born in 1972; born in 2016) - Leader of the CIA. **Ed Skrein as Francis Freeman (born in 1983; deceased in 2016) **Oscar Isaac as En Sabah Nur **Sentinels **HYDRA Category:MutantVerse Category:X-Men Category:X-men Category:Mutants Category:Movies Category:Films Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2017 films Category:Movie 2017 films Category:2017 Films Category:2013 films Category:2014 films Category:2015 films Category:2015 Films Category:2014 or 2015 films Category:Cinematic Universes Category:Film Trilogy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Drama Category:Sci-Fi Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Science Fantasy Category:Science fantasy Category:Comic science fiction Category:Deadpool Category:Wolverine Category:Michael Bay-directed films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox Category:Fox Category:PG-13 Category:R-Rated Movies Category:Something similar to Transformers Category:Live-action films Category:Superhero movie Category:Superhero films Category:Action movie Category:Live action Category:Live-action films based on cartoons Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Films based on books Category:Transformers series Category:Transformers Category:Western Category:Thriller Category:Thriller genres Category:American films Category:American series Category:Teen Drama Category:Films set in the future Category:Films set in USA Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Apocalypse Category:Films set in London Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Films Category:Dolby Atmos/Other Category:Joyce Kinney's Ideas Category:Superhero Category:English-language films Category:3D Category:Auro 11.1 Category:Mecha Category:Robot films Category:Films set in Los Angeles, California Category:Comedy films Category:Film series Category:Universes Category:Film scores by Steve Jablonsky Category:Film scores by Marco Beltrami Category:James Mangold-directed films Category:Tim Miller-directed films Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:Comedy-drama Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Science fiction films Category:Science fiction genres